Transcripts/The Ending of the End - Part 1
: : Hey there, my unicorn friend. Have you heard? :Unicorn Baker: About Princess Twilight Sparkle's coronation? Who hasn't? I'm on my way there now. So much baking to do and— : : No, no. whispers About the Earth ponies. :Unicorn Baker: I know their crops have been underperforming, but, uh... : : That's not it. They're hoarding the food for themselves! I heard the Mayor of Appleloosa say that if unicorns and Pegasi want to eat, they can use their own hooves to dig. :Unicorn Baker: How awful! : : We unicorns have to stick together, right? laughter :zap :Lord Tirek: Ah, Chrysalis. Another successful field trip, I presume? :Queen Chrysalis: Spreading distrust among the unicorns and Earth ponies is almost too easy. We could take down Twilight and her friends a hundred times, but as long as they have the "love" of Equestria behind them, they'd crawl back to defeat us. Not anymore. :Cozy Glow: No friendship, no magic! It's so obvious when you think about it. I did my part freaking out the Pegasi. :Lord Tirek: And Grogar's long absence has given me time to prepare the next part of our plan. blows :grinding :Lord Tirek: Grogar's Bell. This artifact can steal any creature's magic. It holds that magic until it is released by this spell. Which means all the power inside is ours for the taking! kissing :Cozy Glow: You're drooling on the Bell. :Queen Chrysalis: Let's try the spell before Grogar gets back. I'm sick of waiting for that old goat's master plan. :Lord Tirek: Take my hands. :beat :Lord Tirek: So we can all be part of the spell. Unless you'd prefer I take all the magic myself? :Queen Chrysalis: Our pact stands. What we do, we do together. Once we defeat the protectors of Equestria, we can claim this land and rule our kingdoms alone once more. :humming :gong :humming :Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow: evilly : :Grogar: I have returned. Twilight Sparkle's coronation is today, and we are going to ruin it with this artifact. But to succeed, you must work together. :Queen Chrysalis: Oh, way ahead of you, Grogar. spits :rumbling :crash! :zap :Grogar: The Bell! You had it all this time?! Why didn't you tell me?! :Cozy Glow: We're villains. Duh. :zap :gong :humming :Grogar: groaning :thud :Lord Tirek: That was unexpected. :Discord: fingers :Cozy Glow: Wait. Discord was Grogar? Like, the whole time? Should we follow him? :Queen Chrysalis: Without magic, he's no threat. Besides, we have plans. :Princess Celestia: Doesn't she look so adorably regal up there? :Princess Luna: Our little Twilight, all grown up. Should we tell her that we've cleared out our royal suites so she and Spike can move in? :Princess Celestia: Oh, maybe wait until after the coronation. Twilight doesn't need anything else to worry about today. :Spike: So, you freakin' out yet? :Twilight Sparkle: About what? :Spike: Oh, I don't know. It's not every day the princesses that have ruled Equestria for hundreds of moons retire and pass all their responsibilities on to your and your friends. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, that. Actually, I'm feeling pretty good. We've all faced so much and come out okay. I know we're up to the challenge of keeping Equestria safe and happy. There's nothing we can't handle together. Which reminds me... :Spike: Royal advisor? What's that? :Twilight Sparkle: A new position I created for you. You've been at my side for every step of this journey. Knowing I had you to count on gave me the strength I needed to grow and succeed. I wouldn't be here without you. :Spike: Thanks, Twilight. You know I'll always be your right-hoof dragon. :Twilight Sparkle: I was hoping you'd say that. Because now that my crown's been fitted, we have some royal errands to run! :whistling :Rarity: And you're sure this is where Pinkie told us to get the blackberries for her special coronation dessert? :Fluttershy: Maybe they keep their produce in the back? :Fruit Seller: Nope. This is all we got. But I got a special on these taters. :Rarity: gags :Fluttershy: Um, no, thank you. We'll keep looking. :Rarity: coughs Ooh! Twilight, darling! You're just in time. Only one more pre-coronation stop. We're picking up the final touch for your apres-hors d'oevres gown... :Twilight Sparkle: Is that before or after the royal marshmallow-eating-contest gown? :Rarity: What?! I haven't made one of those! You must tell me when they add these sorts of things! :Twilight Sparkle: laughs It's okay, Rarity. I was just joking. :Spike: Joking? Day of her coronation? You've come a long way, Twilight. :jiggling :Rarity: Well, that's odd. They look open. :on door :Lemon Hearts: What do you want? :Rarity: Oh. Well, this being a thread shop, I thought I might buy some? :Lemon Hearts: Put the bits in the mail slot. :Twilight Sparkle: What was that about? :Rarity: You know designers. Don't like being interrupted when they're on a creative roll. With thread this exquisite, can you blame them? :Rainbow Dash: Weather for the coronation is sunny skies! It was weird, though. Not many Pegasi wanted to help me clear the clouds. They were kinda on edge. :opens :closes :Spike: They're not the only ones. :Rarity: It's the first shift in royal power in over a millenium. Of course everypony is a little jumpy. Change does that. :Fluttershy: But I'm sure it's not because they're worried about you. :Rainbow Dash: How could they be? How many times have you saved their flanks by now? :Twilight Sparkle: You're right. I'll just have to let everypony know that even with Celestia and Luna gone, we'll make sure things stay the same. :Applejack: Twilight! There you are! You mind tellin' your friend here that I don't need an official guard wherever I go? Especially if he ain't gonna help carry apples? :Twilight Sparkle: I appreciate you taking such good care of my friends, but we're fine now. :Applejack: It was the strangest thing. He kept callin' me "Earth pony", like I didn't have a name. And watchin' me like he thought I'd steal the silver! :thud :Pinkie Pie: Do not go in that kitchen! :Rainbow Dash: You look like you were in a sugar war. :Pinkie Pie: For some reason, the bakers are super grouchy with each other. That unicorn chef started throwing dessert at Mrs. Cake! I tried to help, but I got caught in the crossfire! Tasty, tasty crossfire. slurps :Twilight Sparkle: You sure this is just pre-coronation nerves? :Discord: groans My aching metatarsals! You know, you forget how convenient snap-travel is. :Spike: Wait. Did you just walk here? :Discord: Yes, actually. And I have a confession to make. You see, I might have made the teeeeeniest boo-boo. All very well-intentioned and noble on my part, of course, but— :Applejack: Get to the point, Discord. :Discord: You remember that whole thing with King Sombra? That was slightly my fault. And by "slightly", I mean... I brought him back. :Rarity: You did?! But why?! :Discord: Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Which is why I also brought back three other villains who are now on the loose and not really big fans of yours. So... my bad. :Mane Six and Spike: gasp :Princess Luna: Let me get this straight. You wanted to boost Twilight's confidence, so you brought back Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and Tirek to attack her?! :Discord: Don't forget Sombra. :Princess Celestia: And while you united these three villains, you pretended to be Grogar?! :Fluttershy: Discord, how could you do this to Twilight?! And us?! :Discord: Look what a great job you did defeating Sombra. All the confidence you gained. Remember the cheering? The hoof-bumps? :Twilight Sparkle: Except it was all a lie. :Discord: A well-intentioned lie. :Applejack: For all the time you've spent with us, you really haven't picked up too much in the way of friendship lessons, huh? :Twilight Sparkle: You've been setting up challenges for us the whole time, haven't you? None of our successes were actually real. :Discord: Of course they were! You just had an extremely good-looking safety net. :Spike: And how was that supposed to help again? :Discord: I intended to prepare Twilight for anything by orchestrating an epic attack at her coronation. :Rarity: You beastly beast! Don't you know how much this day means to Twilight?! And me?! I made her dress! Why wait until now for such a horrible plan?! :Discord: You don't take a final exam on your first day of class. Just think – after defeating three baddies, Twilight would have to believe that she's the leader we all know she is! :Princess Celestia: You have made a grave misjudgment, Discord. Do you have anything else you'd like to tell us?! :Discord: Would you like the good news or the bad news? :Princess Luna: That wasn't the bad news?! :Discord: All my chaos magic is... gone. Trapped in Grogar's Bell. :Spike: sighs So what's the good news? :Discord: Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow now have all of the real Grogar's magic. :Rainbow Dash: in what world is that good news?! :Discord: Compared to me losing my powers, anything else is good news! :Princess Celestia: Twilight, Luna, we need to make a plan. Maybe it's not too late to stop this disaster from happening! :Twilight Sparkle: I... I need some time to think first. :Discord: Well, there isn't any time! Look what I overheard them saying! snaps :beat :Discord: Ugh! Just listen to my voice and use your imagination! :Queen Chrysalis: Discord's voice Let the fool go. Without magic, he's no threat. Besides, we have plans. :Cozy Glow: Discord's voice The "Lame Six" are so busy being perfect, they haven't even noticed what we've been up to. Have I mentioned how great revenge is? :Lord Tirek: Discord's voice I hope you got a name picked out for your future kingdom. Because it's time to destroy Equestria! :Queen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and Lord Tirek: evilly in Discord's voice :Discord: They're probably on their way to attack Canterlot right now! :Pinkie Pie: Then we'll stop 'em! :Twilight Sparkle: How?! Stopping Sombra by himself was hard enough! And that was with lord-of-chaos training wheels! :Princess Celestia: Twilight, it doesn't matter if Discord set up your successes or not. We believe in you and always have. :Princess Luna: Lean on your strengths to counter your weaknesses. :Twilight Sparkle: My strengths? Right! Spike! Send a letter to Star Swirl! Tell him we need the Pillars to guard the border of Canterlot! :Twilight Sparkle: voiceover If the villains are coming for a fight, we'll have one waiting for them! With Chrysalis on the loose, she'll go after Starlight! Warn Cadance and Shining Armor! They're our final line of defense if we fail! :Twilight Sparkle: The ultimate battle for the fate of Equestria is coming! :Cozy Glow: We're not going anywhere until you two stop arguing! Chrysalis, say something nice about Tirek. :Queen Chrysalis: groans He's... red. :Cozy Glow: Tirek? :Lord Tirek: She's... not as annoying as I expected. :Cozy Glow: Good! Now we were talking about Grogar's Bell. :Queen Chrysalis: We should take the magic inside it. You know how powerful Discord was. That much chaos magic in our veins... :Lord Tirek: But taking it all would be madness! It's impossible for any other creature to control! :Cozy Glow: I guess if you need a guinea pig to find out if anypony can use chaos magic, I'll volunteer. :zap :gong :humming :Cozy Glow: evil laughter Fools! Now I have more power than all of you! Kneel before my might! :zap :chickens squeak :zaps :snarling :Cozy Glow: Aah! Take it back! Take it back! :zap :gong :humming :Cozy Glow: panting :Lord Tirek: Still think chaos magic is a good idea? :Queen Chrysalis: Leave it in the Bell. We've got a kingdom to conquer. :Cozy Glow: So, where should we strike first? :Queen Chrysalis: laughs Everywhere. :Twilight Sparkle: We've faced enemies of Equestria before. And we've always succeeded, no matter the odds. That wouldn't be possible without all of you. :Discord: You're welcome! :Spike: Dude, read the room. :Twilight Sparkle: So I ask for your help again today in what is our biggest battle yet. All of Equestria is at stake, and I can't do this alone. But I'm not afraid. Because with friendship as our armor and teamwork as our power, nopony can ever bring us down! :open :Cozy Glow: Oh, come on! :thud :Cozy Glow: Where'd you get that? A daily affirmations calendar? Yeesh. :Twilight Sparkle: Cozy Glow?! You're—! :Cozy Glow: About to wipe the floor with you! :zap! :Twilight Sparkle: Aah! groans :All except Twilight Sparkle: gasp :Cozy Glow: Wow! It's true! Alicorns really do have more fun! :zap! :Star Swirl the Bearded: Spread out and stay ready, friends! Canterlot depends on us! :booming :thud :zap! :Lord Tirek: grunts :Rockhoof: groans :zap :zaps :Lord Tirek: cackling :thud :smack! :thud :humming :Pillars: groans :Lord Tirek: lips Magic seasoned with age. Delicious. :Rockhoof: No! :shatter! :humming :Rockhoof: groans :Lord Tirek: Oh, run along. The big stallions are playing. :Rockhoof: groans Somnambula...! Warn... the princesses...! :thud :humming :Lord Tirek: Ahhhh. The perfect dessert to a legendary meal. :Starlight Glimmer: Stay with your buddy! No running! Just follow Counselor Trixie! :Queen Chrysalis: Starlight, star bright. Where's the pony I want to fight?! :Starlight Glimmer: I have to go. You got this? :Trixie: Nopony does a great and powerful escape like Trixie. :zap :zap :Queen Chrysalis: Ah. Just the headmare I want to see. :Starlight Glimmer: You didn't make an appointment! yells :zap :zap :Starlight Glimmer and Queen Chrysalis: groan :howling :Queen Chrysalis: What is this place? :Starlight Glimmer: Somewhere you can't hurt anypony! :Queen Chrysalis: Wrong. I can hurt you! :magic/teleportation zaps :Queen Chrysalis: Argh! :magic/teleportation zaps :Queen Chrysalis: growls Stay still so I can blast you! :zap :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, yeah, real motivating! :zap! :Starlight Glimmer: Aah! :zap :Queen Chrysalis: snarls :zap! :Queen Chrysalis: Ugh! You'll pay for that! :Starlight Glimmer: Put it on my tab! :zap :zap! :rumbling :Queen Chrysalis: No! :crash! :zap :boom! :Starlight Glimmer: Aah! Ugh! groaning :Queen Chrysalis: Now I'll have all eternity to take my revenge on you! :zaps :Royal Guards: yelling :zap! :Royal Guards: groaning :splash :Cozy Glow: evilly :Princess Celestia: Stand down, Cozy Glow! :Cozy Glow: Gee, I guess I could. But... I'm having too much fun! :zap! :Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna: Aah! :boom! :Princess Celestia: Ready, sister? :Twilight Sparkle: Wait! What are you...? :zap! :gong :humming :Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: pained groans :thud :Twilight Sparkle: NO! :Cozy Glow: That's the problem with you magic-types. You're so reliant on all your special power, you forget to use your brains! :Twilight Sparkle: Keep telling yourself that! Now! :whoosh! :Cozy Glow: Whoaaaa! :Pinkie Pie: Surprise attack! :boom! :Cozy Glow: coughs :Fluttershy: Fly, my pretties! :squawking :Cozy Glow: Aah! :Spike: fire :boom! :squawking :Cozy Glow: grunts :Spike: fire :squawking :Cozy Glow: Aah! Aah! :thud :clatter :boom! :blowing :thud :hums :Queen Chrysalis: You think your pathetic shield can stop us? laughs The Pillars have been defeated. Your school is abandoned. Face it, Twilight. You've lost! :Twilight Sparkle: You can attack us and we may fall. But Equestria will still stand, united in friendship. And we won't stop until we defeat you, no matter how many ponies you take down! :Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow: laugh :Lord Tirek: Didn't you all notice something was wrong in Equestria? We've been busy. :Queen Chrysalis: A whisper here, a rumor there... :Lord Tirek: Destroy some crops, cause some damage... :Cozy Glow: Turn pony against pony... :Queen Chrysalis: Until your whole kingdom is on edge, waiting for just one tiny thing to push them over the brink! :Lord Tirek: There's no backup friends or rainbow magic to save you now! :Cozy Glow: Golly, I think it's time for some redecorating! :humming :explosion :crumbling :Queen Chrysalis: You know what's stronger than friendship, Twilight? Fear! :Twilight Sparkle: Aah! :shatter! :Lord Tirek: 'Cause when you have to protect yourself, you don't have time for anypony else. :Cozy Glow: Too bad you never taught that in school. :humming :crunch! :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? :Rarity: groans :zap! :boom! :rumbling :Rarity: Go, Twilight! Get help! :Applejack: We'll hold 'em 'til you get back! :Twilight Sparkle: No! I can't leave you here! :Fluttershy: It's our only chance! :Rainbow Dash: You'll come up with something to save the day! :Pinkie Pie: You always do! :Spike: We believe in you! :Discord: Fly, you foal! :crumbling :zap :be continued... :credits